


Just the beginning

by sadaronaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Sadness, abandoned, ballon dor, barcelona, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaronaldo/pseuds/sadaronaldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar was abandoned by Messi at the ballon dor. He thought it would be terrible since no one there spoke Portuguese but then, the least person helped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic on A03. I hope you like it.

Neymar stood at the door that was suppose to lead him to the press conference. At least, that was what a busy janitor told him. The whole place was filled with workers running all over the place and didn't even wait to give him a time of day. He kept on asking people, but he almost got pie on his clothing from a busy chef. The chef yelled at him in English and ran to another room with the dessert he was holding. To sum things up, Neymar was having an incredibly shitty day.

Suddenly, he spotted his team-mate, Leo Messi. Neymar's frown quickly turned into a smile and ran to the busy Leo who was on his phone talking to his girlfriend who was supposed to come with him but is coming later because of their sick child, Thiago who had a fever. 

"Messi-" Neymar began but was quickly cut off.

"Look Neymar, I have to go. I have some problems to deal with" With those words, Leo left him all alone. 

Neymar stood there shocked. Cristiano, who just entered saw everything that happened. He always had a liking for the Brazilian but their team's rivalry made him never say a word to him. He put his arms around his shoulder and a frightened Neymar jumped away. He turned around in shocked to see Cristiano.

"Hi, are you lost?" Cristiano asked him. 

The boy was so beautiful and was he knew a lot about him because of James who always talks about him. Neymar was lost in Cristiano's eyes. He has never been up close to him before unless they were shaking hands before or after el Clasico. He always looked up to Cristiano secretly. He never told any of his team mates since they would give him a disappointing look; something that he got a lot lately. He didn't think he deserved to be nominated for the Ballon dor because of them.

"um.. yeah. we have the press conference and I don't know where I'm going" he answers truthfully.

"The press conference doesn't start for another hour. Now we have the photo shoot and we get to eat lunch" Cristiano told him. 

"Oh, I wasn't told that" Neymar muttered. He was hurt because of Leo's response. They were on the same team and were supposed to help each other, but he abandoned him. 

"Come with me," Cris told him walking to another door. There, they were interviewed and took photoshoots. Neymar couldn't stop looking at Cristiano and Cris smirked because he saw it. 

Then there was lunch and Cristiano grabbed Cristiano's arm taking him there. 

"Do you want to sit with me for lunch?" Cristiano asked. He felt bad for the guy and wanted to help. Neymar gave him a short smile after nodding. 

Neymar followed him and they came across a cafeteria. Cristiano saw Sergio Ramos and Marcelo and led Neymar there. Obviously, Neymar knew Marcelo very well, but he was a little nervous of Sergio. 

They greeted each other and they sat together eating the good food given to them. The day went by very quickly with Cristiano's help and Neymar was nothing but grateful. Leo completely ignored him the rest of the day and Neymar was hurt every time they saw each other. 

Even when Leo won the ballon dor and he kissed Neymar's cheek, Ney still felt hurt. 

\-----------------------

The day ended and it was time to leave. Neymar asked around for Cristiano and finally saw him at the lounge. He tapped his shoulder making him turn around to face him. 

"I just wanted to say, thank you for helping me today. I was grateful. You didn't have to but you did so um.... thank you" Neymar wasn't very good at expressing his feelings.

"Anytime" Cris responds looking at Neymar's beautiful face. 

" I am sorry that you didn't win," Ney says.

"Same goes for you. I believe that you are destined to be great, Ney. Just keep working hard and you will win a ballon dor. This is just the beginning of you being here and I hope to see you here next year" Cristiano told him sincerely.

With that, he gave Neymar a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you on el Clasico" Cris replies and walked away leaving Neymar watching him as he left.


End file.
